Power Struggle
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Neither could answer how it happened; One moment they were discussing how to get Altaïr close enough to to his current target-the next Malik had the other shoved against the wall, lips to each others mouths while hands roamed clothed bodies. Yaoi Alt/Mal PWP Request from a friend ;)


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

They weren't sure how it happened. One moment they were discussing a way to get Altaïr close enough to assassinate his current target, next thing they knew, Malik had the other shoved against the wall, lips to each others mouths while hands roamed clothed bodies. Altaïr had said a few snide remarks that had the other burning with rage, but was obviously over powered by lust as the Dai shoved his tongue passed the smirking lips of the Assassin, invading his mouth to subdue the muscle residing within. Of course Altaïr wasn't one to surrender, even to Malik. No... _especially_ to Malik. He returned the kiss with extra force, their teeth scraping together as each struggled to over power the other. Altaïr had a firm grasp over Malik, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and hugging him close. He then managed to wiggle his foot up the wall without catching the attention of the other, waiting for a good moment to kick them both away from the wall. With flawless movements, Altaïr twirled them around, slamming Malik back first into the wall.

Gasping from the pain that ran up his spine, the struggling Bureau leader grunted, trying to wiggle free from the grasp the other had on him, glaring death at the other. What he wouldn't give just to punch that smug face. With a sudden splurge of energy, Malik pushed against Altaïr's body, managing to pull away from the wall and match his strength with the restraining body against his. Just as Malik thought he was going to get the upper hand, Altaïr took hold of his wrist, lifting his hand high above their heads as he pushed his entire being against the Dai with more force, his back making rough contact with the stone wall once more. With smirk still in place, Altaïr lifted Malik's hand to the wall above his head, pinning both it and his body to the rough surface, pushing his own form into the others to keep him in place. Without a word, Altaïr tightened his hold on Malik's wrist, his left hand moving to his side. Even through the rough, heavy material of the Assassin's garments, Malik couldn't help as a violent shudder passed through him at the touches to his being. Altaïr took no time to allow his free hand to trail along his figure, pulling and squeezing him closer as his hand explored his clothed frame. Not liking that he was quickly beginning to lose this power struggle, Malik narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth to brace himself as he suddenly pulled his head back the best he could against the wall, throwing it forward with as much force he could muster in the given time, headbutting the Assassin, causing him to stagger backwards while loosening the grip he had on his wrist. Taking advantage of having caught Altaïr off guard, Malik yanked his hand down, freeing his wrist from the others grasp and immediately going for the Assassin's belt, snatching up a throwing dagger and placing it against Altaïr's throat with a smirk of his own.

Altaïr shook his head, trying to will the dull throbbing in his forehead away, when he felt something cold and hard pressed firmly to his throat, just below his Adam's apple. Gazing down, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the almost feral gleam in the Dai's eyes, flinching slightly when the small blade cut a thin line in his flesh as he swallowed, blood beginning to bead up on the metal. "Have you no more smart remarks about you?" Malik grinned at having the upper hand against the arrogant fool he's grown to love. Altaïr said nothing, which worried the Dai, using actions in place of words. He moved his right hand with such speed towards the front of Malik's pants, that all the other was able to do was moan out loudly as the Assassin took hold of his erection, taking advantage of the little distraction to reach with his other hand, smacking Malik's wrist with enough force to cause the small dagger to fall to the floor with a clatter, swiftly kicking the blade away to be retrieved later. Malik growled, glaring up at the other, the lust in his eyes covering the anger, "Why you-!" He was not able to finish the verbal threat when Altaïr grabbed him by the front of his robes, pulling him off the wall and turning them both around. After making a quick calculation so as to not harm the other, Altaïr tossed Malik to the floor, the Bureau leader landing comfortably on top the pile of pillows with a cushioned _thump_.

He then stood above him, smirking down with his head cocked to the side slightly. "What is this? Surely you are not being bested by a mere _novice_?" He spoke in a low, but teasing tone as the others face became red from both anger and embarrassment. Suddenly, Malik's eyes flickered to the growing bulge in the others pants, blinking back up to lock eyes with the Assassin, his lips pulling back into a smirk once again. Altaïr's smirk faded slightly, his brow rising in mild suspicion he wished he had acted upon sooner. For the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, the Dai straddling his hips with another dagger to his throat, pressed sharply against bruised and sliced skin. Malik had swung his left leg, curving his foot up to hook it around Altaïr's ankle, successfully tripping the Assassin backwards, then scrambled to sit a top him, pulling another of Altaïr's throwing daggers from his belt in the process.

He chuckled as he leaned over, mildly amazed that he was able to maintain perfect balance with the lack of one arm. Smirking still, he shook his head slightly, whispering in a low tone that caused Altaïr to shudder from his hot breath ghosting over his face, "I have seen far better novices." His reply to that was a low growl from the Assassin beneath him as he lifted his head up, despite the blade still at his throat, and captured the Dai's smirking mouth with his own in a rough kiss. Too caught up in the feel of Altaïr's tongue forcing it's way into his mouth, Malik was vaguely aware of Altaïr's hands roaming his body once more. A deep moan was heard in the back of Malik's throat when Altaïr's right hand moved to his erection, putting pressure against the still growing bulge. Pleased that he had Malik distracted enough, Altaïr grabbed his wrist, pulling the blade from his throat and twisting the others wrist enough not to break, but ache enough to force his grip on the dagger to release. A pained curse slipped between their lips as Malik wrenched his hand free, holding it close to his chest as if greatly injured, fixating a glare down to the Assassin. Not being affected by the all too familiar glare of Malik's, Altaïr took hold of his shoulders, kicking off the ground and throwing Malik to the side, rolling himself over the others body, effectively climbing on top of him. Malik struggled for a few seconds before ceasing, soon sighing and eying the other with annoyance dancing in his eyes, "You are very aggravating. I do hope you know this." It was spoken in a rather calm tone, despite his body remaining tense.

Altaïr chuckled while leaning in close to the other, "It helps to keep you on your toes. Does it not work?"

"So I am being kept in shape by a novice?" His lips curled, enjoying the others obvious suffering to the stabbings of his current ranking situation as his eye twitched, the smirk wiped from his face.

But then it returned seconds later and, if even possible, stronger than before, "I display what I have learned from you." That had the roles switched; Malik's eye twitching while Altaïr smirked and chuckled at his expression. With strength Altaïr had forgotten Malik possessed, the man beneath him managed to struggle enough to get a foot up between them, kicking Altaïr in the gut hard enough to knock the man off him completely and jumping to his feet.

Growling, Altaïr got to his feet, tackling Malik from behind as the Dai made to enter the room where he normally resided, taking hold of his wrist yet again and pinning both it and his body against the wall once more. With a frustrated sigh, Malik rest the side of his face against the wall, glaring over his shoulder at the Assassin, glare narrowing when he wasn't able to see the eyes of the other due to them being covered by his hood. It was becoming very clear to them both by now that they were bruising, for their bodies began aching terribly each time they halted all movements. Altaïr pushed his body against Malik's, the Bureau leader biting back a moan as he felt the others straining erection pressing into his backside. Keeping his eyes trained on the smirking lips behind him, Malik groaned as Altaïr slowly dragged his hand from his wrist down his arm, soon both hands on the Dai's hips. It was a move Altaïr regretted.

For Malik took that exact instant his wrist was released, to reach back behind himself, going for yet another of Altaïr's throwing daggers. However, this time the Assassin caught the move before it could be fully executed, taking hold of his wrist with his right hand and slamming it against the wall, the force causing the dagger to fall to the floor only to be kicked over to be by the other two. Holding his hand to the wall still, and keeping his body firmly caught between his own and the wall, Altaïr moved his left hand to the bindings of his belt, undoing it and tossing it, along with the remainder of his daggers, into a far corner and away from the Dai. "You say _I am_ the troublesome one."

Malik hissed as his hand ached from the hit against the wall, but still forced his smirk to remain as he chuckled back at the other, "Who is keeping who on their toes now, Altaïr?" He answered, his tone covered in pure mockery.

The Assassin growled, grasping the other firmly by the hips and pulling him away from the wall enough to spin him around, his back thumping against the rough surface once more. He wasted no time as his left hand roamed the body he hand pinned, slowly sliding it down his side, then dragging it back up, his fingers digging into the others robes. With a smug look upon his features, Altaïr's left hand then moved to the others neck, his right still holding tight to the Dai's wrist held above his head, his fingers gently sliding against flesh before trailing down to the front of his robes. A gasp was wrenched from Malik as Altaïr's hand began undoing the ties to his robes, pushing the material to the side to expose his chest. The feel of Altaïr's hand to his bare chest wasn't what had the Bureau leader shuddering as another moan was pulled from him, but the all too familiar fatal sound of an Assassin's hidden blade being unsheathed, and the kiss of cold steel against his flesh as Altaïr slowly and gently dragged the blade along his chest, the sharp tip leaving a burning trail down his stomach as he added enough pressure to sting, but not bleed. Malik watched in an almost trance like state as Altaïr suddenly lowered himself, his tongue teasing his perked nipples as he dragged the blade lower, the tip dragging along the inside of Malik's thigh. A sharp intake was then heard from above when Altaïr took one of the studs between his teeth, kneading it gently while licking at it. The hiss of the hidden blade being called back into it's sheath reached the Bureau leader's ears, his eyes shutting as Altaïr's hand began to further explore the dips and curves of his body while continuing to give oral attention to his chest. A loud gasp was then pulled from Malik, eyes opening wide as Altaïr dragged his hand to the front of his pants, beginning work to undo them. Glancing down to his right, he blinked when his eyes rest upon his own belt lying on the ground next to them. When had the Assassin removed it from him?

His attention went back to the actions at hand by the other when he felt a tug at his waist, his facing heating up as Altaïr gazed up to him, smirking against his chest as he pulled the Dai's pants from his hips, pushing the material down to his knees. With a movement so quick, Altaïr pulled Malik from the wall once more, earning a surprised gasp from the older man, and pushed him to the ground, holding him still as he worked on removing his boots, before pulling his pants off the remainder of the way. The Assassin then climbed over his body, leaning down and fiercely kissing him as his hand went to his freed erection, taking hold of it tightly and beginning to work it into a fully erect state. Malik hissed into the others open mouth, his hips bucking up into the motions, encouraging Altaïr to add haste to his movements. He squeezed his hand, breaking the kiss as Malik cried out, moving his lips to the Dai's neck to begin licking at a particular spot he knew from past events to be rather sensitive. He then bit down, marking the other as he continued to work him towards closure, smirking against his neck as he felt him beginning to squirm beneath him.

Malik's body tensed up, his back arching into the others chest as his hips snapped up, nearly tipping over. Just as he reached the edge, about to fall over, everything stopped; the hand working him pulling away as well as the hot mouth to his neck. He opened his eyes, glaring up at the other when he heard him chuckling, "You are so close, Malik. I didn't know I affected you so greatly." He teased, his arrogant smirk still in place. Malik growled, thrusting his hips upwards with enough force to dislodge the Assassin holding him down, knocking him off balance and getting to his feet. He took a deep breath, gasping as he suddenly found himself shoved against the wall, his hand flying up to brace himself the best he could while the air was knocked from his lungs as his chest and left cheek rubbed against the rough surface, cursing as it was surprisingly cool against his heated skin. He then heard it, that laugh that made him both hate the Assassin... and love him at the same time. A smirk of his own came to his lips when he heard the ruffling of robes behind him, feeling the sigh of relief against his neck as Altaïr freed himself.

Altaïr then leaned over, his lips to the part of flesh between where Malik's left shoulder curved up to his neck as he pressed forward, pushing the others robes out of the way for his erection to tease Malik's entrance, causing the other to growl at the feeling, knowing how much he hated being teased in such a way. His hands slowly moved to the others hips, holding him still when he began trying to push against him to encourage him to hurry with his actions. Placing a gentle kiss to Malik's neck, his right hand moved to the front of the other, taking his erection in hand once again. The Dai hissed, first pushing back into the other, before thrusting forward into the hand holding him. Altaïr responded to the push against him with a sharp bite to his flesh, drawing blood and earning a cry of both pain and pleasure from the other. He continued to tease him, rubbing himself against his backside while his left hand slid up his back, his fingers combing their way through the dampened dark hair of Malik's while his right held his throbbing member firmly, lazily rubbing his callused thumb over the highly sensitive and leaking head. He massaged the back of Malik's scalp for a few seconds, enjoying the content moan he felt through his palm as the other relaxed his head further into the touches. Soon, the strength he had to ignore his own throbbing erection left him, the aching organ demanding attention to be brought to it. With a sigh, he pulled his hand from Malik's neck, earning a small noise of disapproval from the Dai, and moved his hand to himself. His erection had long ago started leaking precum, the head already covered in the sticky substance. With a deep growl in the back of his throat, Altaïr smeared the fluid all over his entire shaft, bringing his fingers to Malik's entrance to smear some around the ring of muscle, earning an almost whimper of anticipation from the other man. They were both bloodied and bruised, bodies sore in more places than they cared to count, but every cut and scratch, all the pain and blood had suddenly become worth it all when Altaïr pushed into Malik, a gasp escaping both men.

All the anger they were feeling before that instant melted away at the unison of their bodies, all the angered words they still had kept away to spit at each other erased from their minds the second Altaïr began moving, slowly at first, before building his rhythm up as he held Malik close to his body. The Bureau leader arched his back, lifting himself up a little higher to give Altaïr a better angle to enter, the action causing the Assassin to penetrate him deeply which earned a shaky moan from both. Altaïr leaned over suddenly, his chin resting on Malik's left shoulder with his head tilted away from the other, his hot breath slipping past his slightly parted lips, warming the Dai's already burning ear.

Each thrust was stronger than the last, wrenching a louder noise from the Bureau leader each time he hit that secret spot deeply hidden within his body that only Altaïr had the right to reach, no other being. Feeling a sudden urge of possessiveness, the Assassin tightened the grip he had on the other, stroking him in perfect timing with his thrusts as he began pushing Malik towards the edge once more, this time not planning on preventing him from going completely over. All teasing was set aside as both bodies became lost in the passion filling their veins as they breathed out each others names in response to the touches and caresses they gave each other.

Soon, his body began tensing up, indicating close to climax. Keeping his pace up, Altaïr's left hand slowly trailed up Malik's thigh, fingers kissing his sweat covered flesh as he dragged the calloused tips just barely against the sleek skin. The body against his began trembling, feeling it tense up as he neared the edge once more. It was the realization that they were both so close, that had a thought enter his mind about something he had accidentally eavesdropped on two men while trying to listen in on a conversation about one of his late targets. The one had told the other of the intensity of his orgasm caused by it, but the means of it seemed far too risky. He eyed Malik from his peripheral vision, snapping his hips forwards with a groan at the others expression. Deciding against just trying it, he whispered hotly in Malik's ear, "I heard of a way... to make it more intense..." he trailed off, allowing his hand to continue it's climb up the front of Malik, palm flat against his chest. The Dai moaned, his body language doing the speaking for him. Altaïr slowed his thrusts, much to the annoyance to the other as he continued, his hand trailing across his collar bones, tracing the grooves and dips. "However... it comes with great risks." Malik did not need for him to continue further. He took the hint when Altaïr gently lay his hand to his neck, his fingers loosely wrapping around. A smile came from the Assassin when he felt the other swallow, feeling his heart beat pounding in his throat.

He pulled away from the wall enough to look the other in the eye, his own flashing with the curiosity of this new trick, even despite the dangers associated with it. He then smirked, pushing back against the body thrusting into his own with much force, "My body aches for release. Do what ever it takes to make it happen!"

Altaïr growled in his throat at the deep urgency in the others tone, as well as the rough shove against him. He nodded, eying the other before continuing. "Only once." he warned, letting it be known that it wasn't going to be a new habit they would develop. Malik nodded his head, desperately urging the other to continue.

Altaïr waited for a moment, before picking his pace back up, adding more haste to his movements as he felt his own climax approaching. With great hesitation, his fingers twitching a few times, he began to tighten the hold he had around the Bureau leader's neck, whispering hotly in his ear to help encourage a quicker orgasm. The moans that came from Malik were silenced, as well as the heavy panting as his airway was cut off, the previous sounds being replaced by the others choking breath. Altaïr only added more pressure after releasing enough to allow the man to swallow a gulp of air, preventing him from passing out. The world around him slowly began growing deaf, the pounding of his heart in his ears echoing throughout his mind. His body began growing faint, but the intense wave of pleasure of his building orgasm seemed to only double over itself with each little added pressure around his neck. Just when he felt the world beginning to slip away, the blinding pressure exploded, the intense waves numbing his body as the pleasure poured throughout his body as he spent himself against the wall and in Altaïr's hand, collapsing forward against the now sticky surface. The instant he came, Altaïr released the hold he had on his neck, holding him close and calling his name. At first he received no response, fear beginning to settle in, until the man inhaled deeply, coughing as his body tried to regain the air it had been cut off from. He then began chanting the Assassin's name in whispered gasps, causing the hooded man to double over him, spending himself deeply inside the Bureau leader with a low groan from both.

The wall was the only thing holding them up as they both collapsed against it, panting as they tried to recover enough strength to move to a more comfortable place. Being the first to recover, Altaïr placed a kiss to Malik's cheek, distracting him as he removed himself. No longer having the Assassin holding him against the wall, Malik collapsed, nearly crumpling to the floor had the other not caught him. With a chuckle, Altaïr lifted the exhausted Dai bridal style, carrying him over to the pillows and gently laying him down, settling next to him. He watched the other taking deep breaths, his face flushed from the new experience. Feeling the others eyes upon him, Malik cracked an eye open, gazing up into the concern filled eyes of the Assassin, causing him to chuckle while nodding his head, "You were right. It was intense. _Very_ much so-"

"I am not doing it again." again he warned, eying the other closely. Even if the sensation was immense, the constant fear he felt was not worth it. He would never forgive himself should something go wrong. He then smiled down to the confused Malik. "I will find something else to substitute." He then smirked, leaning closer, "So tell me. Am I still a novice in your eyes?"

Malik scoffed, closing the one eye he had open, "You, Altaïr, shall always remain a novice in my eyes." He chuckled as he felt the glare burning into him. "So, about your target?" He laughed even harder as they began again what had started before lips were met in a bruising kiss.

End~


End file.
